Current gear production methods generate up to 16,000 tons of scrap steel every year from the metal-removing machining processes. The generation of scrap also may increase the carbon foot print of gear manufacturing operations.
Reducing the weight of automotive vehicles improves their fuel efficiency. Transmission and driveline components may account for about 5 to 10 percent of the weight of a typical class 7/8 tractor. The gears may account for about 20% of the weight of a heavy duty manual transmission used in a class 7/8 tractor. Currently, almost all truck gears are made of steel.